


El frio, el miedo sólo son espejismos

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Making Up, Rain
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No te ataqué, Ryosuke. Sólo te hice notar algo que me molesta, eso es todo. Si te sentiste atacado, pues tiene que decir que te sientes culpable.”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 1





	El frio, el miedo sólo son espejismos

**El frio, el miedo sólo son espejismos**

Yamada estaba en pie, frente al diván en el salón de casa.

Miraba a Daiki, sentado allí, en aire serio, un poco amargado.

El mayor, por su parte, evitaba el contacto visivo con Ryosuke.

Tenía los ojos frente a sí, mirando en el espacio, los brazos cruzados y el aire de quien no quiere discutir pero está obligado a hacerlo.

“¿Daiki?” lo llamó Yamada, para pedir su atención.

“¿Qué?” murmuró el mayor, enojado pero sin querer mostrarlo.

“¿Qué?” repitió incrédulo el menor, saliéndose los ojos. “Nada. Sólo querría que me explicara que pasa contigo, dado que de repente empezaste a atacarme por...” se quejó, antes de ser interrumpido por Daiki, quien se puso en pie rápido, poniéndose frente a él.

“No te ataqué, Ryosuke. Sólo te hice notar algo que me molesta, eso es todo. Si te sentiste atacado, pues tiene que decir que te sientes culpable.” dijo, cruzando de vuelta los brazos y mirándolo, en espera de una explicación satisfactoria.

Yamada se mordió un labio, frunciendo el entrecejo.

“No tengo nada para que sentirme culpable, Daiki. Pensaba que tú, entre todos, entendiera la situación, y que no te dejaras tomar por paranoias sin sentido, pero aparentemente te sobreestimé.” le dijo, tratando de poner tanta maldad en su tono cuanta había utilizado el mayor.

Daiki hizo un sonido sarcástico, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“¿Qué hay que entender, Ryo? ¿Tengo que entender que te diviertes comportándote así con Yuto? ¿Tengo que entender que te da igual fingir de no tratar?” tomó aliento, mirándolo en los ojos. “Tal vez ni te das cuenta de lo que significa tener que quedarse mirando mientras te diviertes comportándose con él como si fuera su...”

“¿De verdad es esto que piensas?” preguntó Yamada sin dejarlo acabar la frase, no queriendo escuchar lo que le habría dicho, sintiéndose bastante herido ya. “¿De verdad piensas que lo haga porque me divierto, cuando te dije docenas de veces que no significa nada, que sólo es fanservice?” suspiró, sintiéndose a punto de llorar. “Lo sé qué estás allí mirando, y sé qué no puedes hacer nada. Lo siento por eso, pero lo siento más pensando que tu fe en mí sea tan poca de creer que Yuto sea una amenaza.” concluyó, bajando los ojos al suelo, seguro que si hubiera seguido mirando al mayor en los ojos se habría echado a llorar.

Odiaba esa situación, odiaba la manera como lo miraba Daiki, odiaba su desprecio y la manera como lo hacía sentir.

Lo sabía, sabía qué Yuto era un amigo, sabía qué no había nada entre ellos. Ryosuke no entendía porque dudara, pero cualquier fuera, lo hacía sentir mal.

“No es a Yuto que considero una amenaza, Ryo, eres tú.” especificó el mayor, respirando hondo antes de seguir, evaluando si iba a arrepentirse de lo que habría dicho. “Dices que sólo es fanservice, que no significa nada y que tengo que tener fe en ti, ¿pero no es algo que siempre hiciste? Me quedé en silencio cuando se trataba de Chinen, y cuando te divertía coqueteando con él, pero me harté de esta situación. Si necesitas atenciones, hay a mí por eso. Qué tendría que mostrarme el hecho que las busques de otros, ¿sino que hay claramente algo en mí que no te basta?” dijo, vehemente, sintiéndose más y más enojado mientras seguía hablando, sintiendo emerger toda la frustración que había tenido adentro durante años.

Vio una lágrima en la cara de Yamada, y el menor secarla con un gesto fastidiado.

Se sintió culpable al verlo llorar, pero no iba a cambiar idea. Ya no podía quedarse mirando mientras lo sentía alejarse, mientras veía en él manos que no eran las suyas, mientras oía insinuaciones que le habría gustado no tuvieran razón de existir.

“¿De verdad es lo que piensas? ¿Qué lo haga por falta de atenciones que no me das?” murmuró Ryosuke, dando paso a la tristeza, mirándolo en aire destrozado, decepcionado.

Daiki asintió, convencido, suspirando por la expresión en la cara de su novio.

“Vale... si es esto que piensas, no hay razón porque me quede aquí.”

Ryosuke se quedó quieto unos segundos después de esa frase, queriendo dar a Arioka tiempo de contestar, de pedirle que se quedara, y decepcionándose aún más cuando el mayor no dijo nada.

Cogió su chaqueta en la entrada, titubeando cuando puso la mano en la manija de la puerta.

Seguía esperando, pero no hubo grietas en la determinación del mayor.

Salió de casa, y cuando fue al seguro por los ojos de Daiki, se echó a llorar.

A Arioka, por su parte, le tomaron unos segundos para realizar que Ryosuke se había ido.

No le había gustado la manera como lo había hecho sentir su gesto, y tampoco oírlo llorar, pero abierta la presa, no podía cerrarla.

Quería a Ryo. Estaba enamorado de él desde cuando estaban niños, había luchado para tenerlo, y sentir sus esfuerzos frustrados de esa manera lo hacía enloquecer, siempre.

Y aunque su mente le dijera que Ryosuke también lo quería, que era el único por él, su corazón cedía a la inseguridad, y le hacía ver cosas inexistentes, convenciéndolo del hecho que no existía su ‘para siempre’, que el menor iba a hartarse de él, que iba a encontrar alguien que pudiera reamente hacerlo feliz.

Era un pensamiento que lo cogía de vez en cuando, y era casi insufrible por él detenerse sobre eso.

Se sentó en el diván, mirando frente a sí, tratando de no pensar que estaba tarde, que no sabía dónde Ryo tuviera intención de ir, que se sentía culpable porque había sido él que lo había dejado ir.

Suspiró, pasándose una mano en la cara, sintiendo llegar una migraña, y fue entonces que vio un relámpago afuera de la ventana, seguido unos momentos después por un trueno.

Maldijo a regañadientes.

Se contorció las manos, mientras en su mente seguían pasando imágenes de su novio junto a Yuto, de la manera lasciva como lo miraba, de cómo lo tocaba y se dejaba tocar, y se decía que aunque no habiendo nada, ese comportamiento nulificaba lo que sentía por él.

Seguía repitiéndoselo, y seguía preocupándose por él.

Pero al final no pudo luchar mucho más contra su orgullo, y se puso en pie, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada, saliendo rápido del piso.

Mientras el ascensor lo llevaba en la lobby, su mente corría, y seguía dejándole figurar los escenarios más diferentes, mientras se preguntaba cuanto lejos pudiera haber llegado Yamada durante esos minutos.

Sin embargo, en cuanto afuera del edificio, se dio cuenta que sus lucubraciones habían sido inútiles.

Yamada estaba menos de diez metros de la puerta.

Estaba apoyado contra el muro, los brazos cruzados y los ojos bajos en la acera. Parecía ni haberse dado cuenta de la lluvia, y se quedaba quieto, empapado ya de pie a cabeza.

Estaba bastante lejos para que Daiki no se diera cuenta si estuviera llorando o no.

Tomó unos pasos hacia él antes que el menor levantara los ojos, desviándolos pronto, frunciendo el entrecejo.

“¿Qué quieres?” preguntó, brusco, apretándose los brazos alrededor para combatir el frio.

“Llueve, Ryo. Hace frio, vuelve a casa antes de enfermarte, por favor.” le pidió, acercándose y apoyándole suavemente una mano en la cadera, pronto alejada por el menor.

“No querría imponerte mi presencia. Sabes, dado que mirarme te recuerda que soy una...”

“¡No!” lo paró Daiki, pasándose rápido una mano en la cara en la vana tentativa de secar las gotas de lluvia. “Lo siento que dije lo que dije, lo siento que te herí. Y lo siento porque no lo pienso, yo...” suspiró, mordiéndose un labio y poniéndose frente a él, cogiéndole los hombros. “Lo sé qué lo con Yuto sólo es fanservice, sé qué no tienes malas intenciones y que me quieres. Lo sé, Ryo, de verdad. Sólo es que... tengo miedo. Tengo un jodido miedo que un día puedas decirme que no soy bastante por ti, y es por esto que reaccioné de esa manera.” siguió, incómodo. “Y lo siento por esto también.” repitió, en un murmurio.

No miró a Yamada en los ojos, no quería saber qué expresión tuviera en la cara por su confesión.

Casi no se dio cuenta, pues, cuando él le puso las manos en la cara, tirándolo cerca y besándolo.

Daiki se quedó quieto unos segundos, el tiempo necesario para realizar lo que estaba pasando, antes de devolver el beso.

Sintió los brazos de Ryosuke alrededor del cuello, apretándolo más contra de sí, pues le tomó las caderas y lo empujó contra la pared, ambos indiferentes a la lluvia que seguía cayéndoles encima, siguiendo a buscarse como si no se hubieran visto durante días.

Y Arioka, al final, un poco se sentía así.

Quitado ese peso de los hombros, estaba como si viera a Ryosuke en una luz nueva, como si tuviera gana de tenerlo tan cerca para recordarse quien fuera la persona de quien se había enamorado años atrás.

Y abrió los labios, buscando con la lengua la suya, disfrutando el sabor de su boca, su cuerpo contra el propio, única fuente de calor bajo la lluvia helada, la consistencia de su carne bajo los dedos, y de verdad se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que lo sentía de esa manera.

Se pararon después de unos minutos para tomar aliento, y ambos sonrieron.

Daiki miró a Ryo, miró las gotas de lluvias entre sus pestañas, fingiendo de ignorar que fueran lágrimas, miró su sonrisa y la manera como el pelo le adhiriera a la cara por el agua.

Lo encontró maravilloso, y se dijo que era frente a esa maravilla que se había rendido, años atrás así como en ese momento.

No tenía éxito de quedarse enfadado con él, aún menos por sus paranoias.

Era hermoso, y era suyo.

Esta consciencia lo hacía sentir increíblemente feliz, tanto que no tenía éxito de dejar de sonreír.

Ryosuke lo miró y rio de su expresión, extendiendo la mano hacia la suya y entrelazando sus dedos, acariciándolo suavemente.

“Podías al menos llevar un paragua dado que viniste para salvarme de la lluvia.” le dijo, riendo bajo.

“Podías cubrirte bajo la marquesina.” contestó, pero a pesar de todo eso se quedaron quietos, mirándose.

“Sabes que no tienes que tener miedo, ¿verdad?” preguntó Yamada, después de unos segundos. “Yo soy sólo tuyo, y esto nunca va a cambiar, ni por todo el fanservice del mundo. Es sólo contigo que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.”

Sonrojó diciéndolo, pero lo hizo con tanta convención que Daiki no pudo evitar de seguir abrazándolo, besándole lentamente una sien.

Estaba a punto de contestar, cuando oyó el menor estornudar.

Sonrió, indicando con la cabeza la puerta del edificio.

“Volvemos arriba, anda. Estoy seguro que te has resfriado estando así bajo la lluvia.” lo regañó con afecto, desordenándole el pelo empapado.

Ryosuke se encogió de hombros, siguiéndolo.

“No importa. Tengo a ti que vas a cuidarte de mí” comentó, entrando.

Daiki se quedó parado unos segundos, luego sonrió y lo siguió.

Sí, había él para cuidarse de Ryosuke. Sólo él.

Y siempre iba a estar allí.


End file.
